mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro
| runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} , also known just as , is a Japanese eroge visual novel game, originally released by Ciel in 25 June 2004, which was adapted into an adult anime, released as an OVA and produced by Himajin, its first episode being published in 28 July 2006, and second episode on 27 June 2008. Story The story revolves around two high school girls with the introduction of ,a transfer student who soon joins the swim club to get her mind off her parents' divorce. She is confronted by , a cocky high school student, who flirts with other female students to sleep with him (which is revealed later on). His sinister lust masked by charmless compliments persuade Asa through via photography to capture her beauty, which she takes a liking to, but not at first. Asa is soon taken in by Hajime's fake innocences and intercourse ensues. , the second girl, who appears younger than the other two characters, takes interest in gardening. She over hears Asa and the sadistic Hajime in conversation while she is hidden in a sunflower garden conveniently beside the club pool. While they engage in sexual activity once again, Natsume takes part by her own free will. As the two deluded girls discuss their relationship with Saisho Hajime at a hot springs, Natsume claims that her love interest in Hajime has lasted for some time, before Asa arrival. They settle this somewhat small rivalry gently by agreeing to "share" him before the Summer's end. During all this, Asa experiences discomfort and shame in her guilty pleasures, while at the same time giving into them. The first episode jumps from current scenes to flashbacks leading up to their agreement, while the second dwells on the girls' sexual relationship, which is all but affectionate, up until the Summer's end. At the end of the episode, a year or so pass since then and the girls end up meeting at the same train station to see once again Saisho Hajime. Characters ; :The male character. A member of the swimming team. ; :A female transfer student. A member of the swimming team. ; :A twintail-girl. She enjoys gardening. Game Staff * Script: Usoya Sasaki Kibito * Character designs and illustrations: Tony Taka * Backgrounds: Unspeakable * Music: Hiroki Kikuta :Theme song: ::(Lyrics: rie kito, composition: Hiroki Kikuta, sung by: rie kito) OVA The OVA adaptation of ''Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro, is being scheduled for release across DVD on 2 episodes, each spanning about 30 minutes. Produced by Himajin, the character designer and chief animation director for the series was Kazuya Kuroda, while the first episode was supervised by Takeo Takahashi. Episodes * First volume: (released on: July 28, 2006) * Second volume: (released on June 27, 2008) Staff * Planning: Kokan Mori * Producer: Sakura Momoi * Script: Kaoru Takahashi * Supervision and storyboards: Takeo Takahashi * Original character designs: Tony Taka * Character designs and chief animation director: Kazuya Kuroda * Music: Hiroki Kikuta :Theme song: ::(Lyrics: rie kito, composition: Hiroki Kikuta, sung by: rie kito) * Animation, production & publisher: Himajin References External links * Category:2004 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Romance video games Category:School anime and manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Anime OVAs es:Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro ko:하늘의 색, 물의 색 ja:そらのいろ、みずのいろ zh:空之色，水之色